In The Rain
by punkbanana13
Summary: Hermione is upset. Ron is the only one who can make her feel better. HrR fluff! please read and review! Happy Reading!


In The Rain  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of these lovely characters, I wish I did, but sadly I do not. I do however own this plot and will be really mad if you take it! Happy reading! 8) harry loves you!  
  
Where could she be? He hadn't seen her all day. It was almost lunch and she was nowhere to be found. He checked the library, the Room of Requirement, he had even sent Ginny up to the girls dorm to search for her. So he gave up and went to lunch.   
  
"C'mon Ron," The youngest Weasley told him, "Just pull yourself together and tell her the truth!"  
  
"Its not that easy Ginny," Ron told his sister over his sandwich, "I'll go all red and I won't be able to speak properly. Then there's the fact that she'll reject me!"  
  
"Oh, come off it Ron! She won't reject you. She fancies you as well."   
  
"What?! Did she tell you that?" Ron asked excitedly. Ginny just grinned. Ron jumped from the table, desperate to find the object of his affection. He ran up to the boys dormitory, with a plan brewing in his mind.   
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled as he burst through the door.  
  
Grunt Was Harry's response.  
  
"Can I use your Marauders Map?"  
  
"On the bedside cabinet."  
  
"Thanks!!!!"   
  
Ron grabbed the map and ran from the room. Once in the Common Room, he put the tip of his wand to the parchment and uttered the words: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
Magically, ink filled the parchment. He scanned it for her name. There it was in the Quiddich stadium.  
  
"Mischief managed!" Ron muttered, and he pocketed the parchment.   
  
He made his way down to the stadium, and saw her. He slowly made his way to the place where she was sitting. He stopped on the steps when he heard her talking.   
  
"-But he'll never like me the same way. Why do I even bother? I'm his best friend for Merlin's sake!"  
  
Was she talking about him? He walked up behind her quietly and he tapped her shoulder. She quickly wiped her eyes (she was crying?!?!) And turned to face him.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Hermione said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey yourself. What are you doing up here all by your lonesome?" Ron asked.   
  
BOOM! Thunder was a storm coming?  
  
"Oh you know...thinking and stuff." she replied  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
There was silence.  
  
"So-"  
  
"Did-" They began speaking at the same time. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Ladies first." Ron said.  
  
"Thanks, what I was going to say was have you-er-talked to Harry lately?"  
  
Ron's stomach dropped. She liked Harry. That's the 'best friend' she was talking about.   
  
"No." Said Ron flatly.  
  
Then out of nowhere Hermione began to cry.   
  
"I don't know if I can take much more of this!!!"   
  
"Of what?" Ron said taken aback. He instinctively put his hand over hers.   
  
"Harry ignoring us! Not telling us things. And o-other things..." She said through her tears.  
  
BOOM! More thunder, but this time it brought rain.  
  
"What 'other things'?" Ron asked.  
  
"We should go, it's raining hard."  
  
"No Hermione, what other things?"  
  
She could feel Ron shivering next to her, and he could feel her shivers too.  
  
"Just emotions-strong feelings. C'mon we need to get inside before we catch a cold." She stood up.  
  
"Feelings for Harry you mean?" Ron said dreading the answer. He stood up as well, facing her.  
  
She laughed, "Harry? Ron, that is the most absurd thing I've ever heard of!"  
  
"T-than who? Who do you have f-feelings for?" Ron asked confused. Hermione turned away, blushing.  
  
"Who Hermione? I need to know!!" Ron said anxiously.  
  
"Why do you need to know?" she asked.  
  
"I-I just do!" he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. His eyes were stinging badly. "Please, tell me" he said softly.  
  
"Well, Ron, if you really must know, he's got flaming red hair, sapphire blue eyes, freckles along the bridge of his nose, a grin that makes my heart melt, a laugh that I long to hear everyday, and a gift for making me smile, which is difficult to do. Do you know who he is Ron? Do you? Let me give you a hint, IT'S YOU!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you! I love you Ronald Arthur Weasley! I always have! After you saved my life from that troll in our first year I knew I wanted to kiss you and touch you and- "  
  
Hermione Granger never finished her sentence though, because at that moment Ron Weasley's lips came crashing down upon hers. It seemed as though time froze around them. As if all of the rain drops froze in mid-air. It was amazing. When the two pulled away, breathless, Ron began.   
  
"Hermione, I love you so much. You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Hermione shushed him by putting a finger to his lips.   
  
"I think I do have an idea of how long you've waited to do that, Mr. Weasley."  
  
And with that she kissed him again. This kiss was much more passionate though. Ron's tongue touched her lips, as if asking for permission to enter. Hermione parted her lips allowing Ron's tongue entry. Hermione was running her hands through Ron's red locks. Never had she dreamed that they would be this soft. Ron broke their kiss and moved his lips to the crook of her neck. He began nibbling and sucking. He took deep satisfaction in making Hermione moan like she did.  
  
He began nibbling her earlobe when she put her hands under his shirt and began running them over his muscles. Quiddich really paid off. He groaned. This was too much, his visitor in his pants was-er-visiting.  
  
"Ron, please, more." Hermione purred softly. He liked this side of Hermione. This side was wild; more adventurous.  
  
He looked her up and down and saw that, because of the rain, he could see through her shirt! He was in the process of unbuttoning it when he realized they needed to stop.  
  
"Hermione, we need to end this before it goes too far." he said, though he really didn't want to stop  
  
"But, why?" she asked confused.  
  
"Because I don't have-er-protection and I don't want your-or my first time to be in the quiddich stands. I love you too much and you mean too much to me for me to let that happen."  
  
"I appreciate that Ron. That shows that you have a lot of respect for me. It was getting a little out of hand anyway. But I'm ready, if you are as well to take that step. I love you and want you to be the one I share that experience with." she replied. Ron grinned his famous Weasley grin and nodded.   
  
He buttoned his shirt back up and held Hermione close to him, as they watched the rain fall.  
  
'But I'm ready. if you are as well to take that step...' Ron liked the sound of that.  
  
"So-us-we're a couple now right?" Ron asked.   
  
"I suppose so." She replied.  
  
They shared a kiss and smiled at each other. They'd be ready fo the next step soon, but for now kisses and snuggling were good for them both.  
  
"About time, huh?" Harry asked Ginny as they watched from Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Yeah, took them long enough." She replied.   
  
"Well," Harry said getting a stupid grin on his face, "All is well that ends well!"  
  
"C'mere, Potter! You big prat!" Ginny said in a loving way as she pulled the raven-haired boy's lips to hers.  
  
'Now,' Harry thought as he kissed the beautiful red-head, 'That's what I call a happy ending!'  
  
FIN!  
  
Well I really hoped you enjoyed it! It was fun to write so I hope it was just as fun to read! Please, drop me a review (points down) and I'll give you a cookie!!! Yay! No flamies though I don't like those very much. Thanks for reading! I love you all!!!!  
  
punkbanana13 


End file.
